SpiderMan: When Worlds Collide
by homel001
Summary: Spider-Man and Spider-Man 2099 team up to stop Mysterio, when he threatens to destroy both their worlds with a powerful tablet. Hobgoblin 2099 guest stars. Reviews are appreciated. COMPLETED
1. Chapter 1

Spider-Man

When worlds collide

Disclaimer: I do not own Spider-man and characters. They belong to Marvel comics. I just own the story and its ideas. This is my first big Spider-man fan fic and I hope it is a good one. This story clashes with The Amazing Spider-Man and Spider-man 2099. It is partly inspired by Spider-Man Shattered Dimensions.

Chapter One

This whole supernatural adventure starts an unsuspecting place in the heart of New York City. It is an average day for the hard working men and women who spend their time working day and night at different jobs all over the Big Apple. The natural science museum had just been re-located in Central Park so that tourists could visit it more than before. It was fully guarded but for one sinister man, security wasn't a big issue.

It was a chilly and clear Sunday night and the museum had closed down for the night after a long and busy day. In the main hall, all was dark with only the moonlight glaring through the windows, illuminating the place. One artefact stood tall amongst the rest and was completely covered from top to bottom in fine red security beams. The artefact itself looked different from the typical ancient pots and plates. It was a huge stone tablet which was chipped at both ends and had small, green metal fragments in it that were glowing and pulsating.

Two security guards had entered the hall. They were both tired and couldn't wait to get of duty. As they approached the tablet stand, one the guards suddenly jumped at an echoing sound of glass breaking. He spun around and shone his torch in the direction of the sound, alerting the other guard.

"What is it?" the guard asked.

"I heard a noise." The other guard replied. "It came from this direction."

Drawing their guns out in suspicion, the guards slowly made their way towards the back of the hall. They shone their torches at the back walls, but could find nothing.

"I don't get it?" The first guard said in confusion. "I thought there was someone here?"

"And there is!" came a spine chilling voice from behind.

Suddenly, smoke began to fill the room, covering the entire hall in a fog. A figure emerged from the clouds, revealing a metal green armour suit, purple cape and a glass dome head piece.

"I am Mysterio!" he shouted. "And you're in my way of progress!"

The security guards fired on Mysterio bet were hurtled towards the artefacts by an invisible force that the madman had produced.

Mysterio had quickly found the artefact that he had been looking for. The tablet!

"Finally, I have found you." he said, as he grabbed the tablet.

"And I've found you!" shouted a familiar voice from behind.

Suddenly, a strand of webbing, had wrapped itself around Mysterio, causing him to drop the tablet. Mysterio turned round, finding himself face to face with The Amazing Spider-Man, who was perched on the guard rail.

"How did you find me here!" Mysterio bellowed.

"Well who else in this city wears a fishbowl on there head?" Spider-Man replied sarcastically. "Which by the way, the pet shop called. They want their fish bowl back."

"Grrrr!" Mysterio growled, ripping the webbing off of him. "I'm going to finish you first before I take the tablet with me."

"Sounds like a good plan my campy friend." Spider-Man continued as he dodged Mysterio's fists. "But you've over looked one flaw? And that flaw is muggins here."

Mysterio hit the wall crawler in the jaw with a high – powered punch, catapulting him into another room behind them. Spider-Man skidded along the polished wooden floor and crashed into a few chairs and bins. He quickly leaped to his feet and tried to gain distance between himself and Mysterio, but the room they were now in was smaller than the hall itself. He pulled bits of broken wood and metal out of his back and said;

"And this why I didn't get a desk job."

Mysterio was closing in for another punch, but Spider-Man and a trick up his costume. He back flipped onto the wall and started to fire a barrage of web – balls. The web balls hit Mysterio, sending him crashing to the ground. As he hit the ground, a crunching sound echoed in the hall. Mysterio had landed on the tablet and had cracked it in half.

"No!" The two men shouted as a bright, light green glow emitted from the tablet.

"What have you done!" Spider-Man shouted as he dived towards Mysterio, but the sinister magician had grabbed both of the pieces and ran towards the door.

Spider-Man gave chase by web zipping towards the door himself, but he began to slow down. It was as if the gravity in the room began to disappear as Spider-Man and Mysterio were suddenly levitated off the ground. The door began to disappear as a huge, spirally, black cloud like tunnel with green and blue particles formed infront of it. Its power was so tremendous that it began to pull of them into it. Mysterio was the first to enter the tunnel as he dived into it in-order to escape. However, when Spider-Man entered the tunnel, he was hurtled into another direction.

"What the hell is going on!" he asked in a blind panic.

The tunnel seemed to be endless as the weightless wall – crawler floated on and on, like a candy rapper in a wind tunnel. He began to feel sleepy as if his powers and energy were being zapped from his body.

It may have seemed like forever, but a light began to appear at the end of the tunnel. Spider-Man began to feel heavy as if gravity had begun to catch up with him. Seconds ticked by before, he realised that he was on the ground. He rubbed his head and sat up to see where he was.

"Where am I?" he said to himself as he realised that he was no longer in New York. "This isn't New York?"

"Oh yes it is?" replied a voice that sounded similar to his, only slightly deeper.

He looked up to see a man in a blue suit with red markings all over him that formed into a shape of an odd looking spider on the torso.

"It's the year 2099 and I am…well…you."

"You're me?" Spider-Man asked. "You're Spider-Man of 2099?"

"Yep." The other Spider-Man replied. "But you can call me Miguel."

"You've basically sold you're secret identity." Spider-Man replied as Miguel helped him up to his feet.

"Well I know that you are really Peter Parker."

"You do? Well who told you that?"

"Madame Webb. She was the one who sent you here in the first place. Turns out you're little fish bowl head buddy came here too. I came here to meet you."

"Well… eh … ok. Where did Mysterio go?"

"Why don't we ask her majesty herself?"

"Very funny Miguel." Came a different voice, as Madame Webb materialised from out of nowhere. She sat still in her chair, displaying a dead pan look on her face. "I'm glad you've safely made it, Peter. Are you ok?"

"Just a little shaky but hey what's new?" Spider-Man replied. "Where the hell id Mysterio?"

"He has stupidly materialised at the far end of the city." Webb explained instantly. "I cannot find his exact location as the tablet he is holding is shielding him from my powers."

"He shouldn't be too hard to find." Spider-Man assured her. "He's always easy to find."

"Don't be too sure." Miguel replied. "New York has expanded four times in this dimension. He could be anywhere."

"Look the main issue isn't Mysterio." Webb continued. "It's the tablet. That tablet holds the power to wipe out multiple dimensions at once. I've brought you to 2099 to assist this Spider-Man to retrieve the tablet otherwise both you're worlds along with the other dimensions will be wiped out of extinction."

"Sounds like a Steven Spielberg movie." Spider-Man said with one of his witty quips.

"Eh….Yes." Webb replied, not amused. "But you won't be saying things like that soon, if Mysterio isn't found. The authorities here can deal with him, but you must take the tablet back with you in order to restore balance to both your worlds."

"And now it sounds like Star Wars." Spider-Man continued. "Look we'll find him, but we need your help?"

"I will do everything in my power to help." Webb assured. "You should both start now why you still both have the time."

Miguel had already began to leave and Spider-Man tried to catch up with him. They both shot web lines and began to swing towards the futuristic streets, but how was going Spider-Man going to find Mysterio in a world of pure imagination and possibility?


	2. Chapter 2

Spider-Man

When Worlds Collide

New York City had become a vast, metallic mass with enough lights to make seem like day time. Spider-Man couldn't keep up with it all as Miguel sped ahead of him. Miguel knew the city inside from out and decided to act as a guide to Spider-Man. The two wall crawler's web swung over what appeared to be traffic but not in the usual sense. The cars and roads were replaced with oddly shaped vehicles that moved in two lines at incredible speeds. They were so high up that they couldn't see a street below, only a black mass. Miguel Perched himself on top of a slim, gold, fast express elevator. Spider-Man joined him and the two sped upwards at 40mph speed.

"I can't get used to this surrounding." Spider-Man said. "What happened to make this city so advanced?"

"Stark Enterprises took full control city back in 2080." Miguel explained. "Tony Stark had retired from being Iron Man and won the Presidential election. Soon he had full control and transformed this city into what he called "A Technological Paradise. "

"Wow."

"I know, and check this out. He respects me but the people don't."

"Sounds a bit like my New York."

The elevator reached the top floor of the building and the two wall crawlers leaped onto the service platform. Miguel started to scale the wall as he continued to make his way towards the roof. Spider-Man was still confused as to where they were going, but I followed him closely. As the two made it to the roof, Spider-Man was amazed to see what he could only guess as an airship.

The airship was massive. The front half was shaped like a plane and the back half had more of a rectangular shape. The back had six thruster jets, all were fully lit up. The wings were situated under the craft in the middle section. Judging by the layer of yellow glowing windows, there were three levels. The ship itself was silver and metallic as the city lights reflected off its shiny surface.

"Are we going on that?" Spider-Man asked.

"Yeah." Miguel replied. "We're going to hitch a ride. That ship is going to Stark Island, formally Liberty Island. We need to seek his help."

"That bastard has even replaced the lady Liberty." Spider-Man quipped. "Don't tell me he's replaced the lady with a statue of himself holding a play boy magazine and a Costa coffee?"

The two sneaked aboard the ship and hid in one of the massive ventilation ducts to avoid detection. The thrusters ignited, propelling the ship upwards and before they knew it, they were on their way.

The year 2099 also had its fair share of villains and maniacs. One maniac happened to gliding his way over the city at an amazing speed. The man was perched on a glider with an enormous wingspan. He was the Hobgoblin of 2099 and he had a mission of his own.

He had heard of Mysterio's arrival and decided to greet him himself, goblin style. Looking at his onboard tracking system, Hobgoblin was able to pick up Mysterio's location and dived towards the lower rooftops. Mysterio had materialised in the industrial area of the city, where Stark's weapons and numerous technology were manufactured. The area was heavily guarded and was surrounded by an electronic barrier. Guard towers and camera bots were placed all around the warehouses. Mysterio knew that he wouldn't have a problem getting in and disguised himself as a security guard. He crept towards the guard post and stated his face ID code. The guard was fooled and let the master of illusion into the complex.

The Hobgoblin had hovered towards the area to avoid detection. Enhancing his sight scopes, he noticed Mysterio, entering the main power building.

"He's going to lower the electronic barrier ha ha ha!" he muttered to himself. "What a clever and crafty guy."

He then made his way towards the barrier only he didn't have a disguise. Instead he dived towards the main generator and launched a plasma missile. A huge explosion occurred which knocked out the generator and the guards themselves. Mysterio had heard the explosion and went outside to investigate. As he stepped outside the door, he saw the Hobgoblin, hovering infront of him, with an evil grin on his face and his arms were folded.

"Welcome my dear friend." He said as Mysterio levitated to his level. "I knew you would be coming here so I had to greet you."

"How did you know that I going to materialise here?" Mysterio asked. "And don't give any of that time travelling crap because I'm not going to buy it."

"Well actually, no." Hobgoblin replied. "I had been tracking your dimensional transit tunnel for many days and I just knew that you were the guy to even cause such a thing."

"And you want to greet me here because?" Mysterio asked, knowing that he knew the answer.

"Because I want to help you." Hobgoblin replied.

"What, rule the world or destroy the world?" Mysterio asked.

"Hmmm. Both." Hobgoblin simply answered.

"Do you even know what I have here with me?" Mysterio said as held out the tablet.

"That appears to be the inter-dimension Beyonder tablet." Hobgoblin explained with surprise. "It was made over fifty billion years ago by a spiritual tribe in Indiana."

"Really?" Mysterio asked intrigued. "I just happened to find it in a cruddy museum."

"Well with that, we can literally walk over President Tony Stark's power." Hobgoblin pointed. "We should work together to rule the city."

"You're so eager!" Mysterio barked. "How do I know that you just don't want the tablet for yourself? Whoever you are?"

"I am Hobgoblin and this is the year 2099. I don't want the tablet. I just want to help you make the most of its power without wiping out our dimensions."

"Well you do seem to know a lot about the tablet." Mysterio said as he thought the proposal over for a minute. "Ok, but one move of deceit and I'll kill you with its power."

"I guess it's a deal then." Hobgoblin replied as the two villains shook hands on their deal.


	3. Chapter 3

Spider-Man

When Worlds Collide

Tony Stark had completely changed Liberty Island. It was no longer the famous tourist attraction that hit had once been. Now it was just a fully lit, hi – tech, fortified manor house, with enough guards to make up the US Army. Flying camera bots hovered around the area and several beacon towers were scattered around the island. The spot where the statue used stand was now a central security post, where ground control operatives would guide ships In and out from the air and the sea. To Spider-Man, it was like a futuristic Alcatraz had been placed of the coast of the city.

The airship that had carried Spider-Man and Miguel had arrived at the island. They had to wait until the ship had passed the security barrier before they could jump down towards the roof of the manor.

"I don't like this place." Spider-Man said. "It ruins the city's…eh…image."

"Have you quite finished insulting my home now?" Miguel asked sarcastically. "Now come on, now's our chance to pay President Vanity our little visit."

"As long as it's not a mothers meeting then ok let's do this." Spider-Man answered.

The ship began to descend onto the landing pad that was situated just behind the manor house. The two wall crawlers leaped from the air duct and onto the roof tops. They tried their best not to alert any attention from the guards as their visit was unauthorised. As they stuck to the shadows, they both noticed a skylight up ahead. It wasn't open, but they both knew that it wouldn't be a problem.

Miguel went first and using one of his web tricks, he neatly pulled out a sheet of glass without cracking it or smashing it to pieces. As he placed the glass on the roof, Spider-Man asked;

"How did you do that?"

"D.I.Y guide." Miguel replied. "I'll lend you the holo-disk if you want?"

"Erm no that's ok."

Tony Stark had been president for over 30 years. Everyone would think that he had aged but they were wrong as Stark had invented a machine that would make him young for another 40 years. The machine had also increased his brain patterns, allowing him to be the most knowledgeable man in the city. You think that he would be the happiest man in America, but you would be wrong as Stark was depressed and became an alcoholic. Presidency had affected him dramatically and at times, he had often thought that he had control over the country. He would stand at the window and gaze out to the futuristic metropolis that he had created across the river. He missed the day when he was "The Invincible Iron Man" and would do anything to have those days back, but that was the past now and New York had belonged to the global corporations that included his and Spider-Man 2099.

"Nice night isn't it Stark?" came a voice from the shadows, which startled the President.

"I had a feeling that you would come here at some point this week?" Stark replied, recognising the voice. "It's ok Spider-Man. You can come out of the shadows now."

"Make that two of us." Spider-Man said, as he revealed himself from the shadows along with Miguel.

"Two Spider-Men?" Stark said, rubbing his eyes. "It must be a side-affect from the rejuvenating machine?"

"No you're fine." Miguel assured the President. "He's just my buddy from another dimension who visits here often."

"Do I?" Spider-Man muttered.

"Well you do now." Miguel muttered back. "Work with me here?" 

"It's ok. I know about the dimensional transit tunnels." Stark chuckled. "What can I do for you Gentlemen?"

"We need your help." Miguel explained. "A mad man called "Mysterio" had crossed over from this Spider-Man's dimension into here and he's holding a powerful tablet that is capable of destroying both of our worlds."

"And you need my help because?" Stark asked.

"You are the only one who has access to every street, corner and area of this city in holographic maps." Miguel continued. "Mysterio is hiding and we can't find him anywhere."

"And you want me to provide you with the maps?" Stark asked as he cottoned on to situation. "Something that could affect my role as President?"

"For crying out loud, yes." Spider-Man answered sounding stressed.

"Calm it will you?" Miguel replied. "I'll handle this."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Spider-Man thought to himself as he stepped to the back of the room.

"I can get a copy of the maps transferred to a projection disk for you." Stark said. "It shouldn't take very long."

"Well I hope not?" Miguel said. "Because you have a gay madman roaming around your city."

"Better make that two?" Stark replied as his desk monitor flashed wildly. "According to this, The Hobgoblin is on the loose in the city as well?"

Miguel approached the monitor. Spider-Man could see that his fists began to clench.

"It's The Hobgoblin alright." Miguel replied. "The Hobgoblin of this dimension."

"But he can't be as ugly as the Hobby of my world?" Spider-Man asked as he looked at the screen himself. "Ugh. This one must've slept with the ugly stick!"

"I'll get the maps for you now." Stark said as walked towards another room. "You better hurry otherwise this situation could get messy."

"You don't say?" Spider-Man replied sarcastically.

Half an hour had passed and the two Spider-Men had returned to the city. Miguel had six holographic disks with him that displayed the maps to the city. Each disk had five maps each that had detailed streets, buildings, subways, sidewalks and docking ports that were all categorised into the city's districts.

The both swung onto the top of the futuristic Empire State Building and began to split the disks.

"Ok." Miguel said. "We'll stick together in most places but there will be times where we'll have to split up so we'll have to rely on Madame Webb to guide us."

"I'll track Mysterio." Spider-Man said. "And you hunt down The Hobgoblin."

"Well duh?" Miguel replied. "We should both start the search at a big, heavily populated area?"

"The Subway?" Spider-Man said. "Mysterio has always had a thing for causing destruction in a subway tunnel."

"Good thinking." Miguel said as he spun a webline to the building below them.

"Good thinking is my middle name." Spider-Man replied as he followed the future Spider-Man down towards the streets.

It wasn't long before they reached the Subway station. The place was heaving with people as the two men arrived at the main entrance.

Suddenly, their spider-sense began to tingle. There was something bad going down inside the station. As the two heroes' began to advance on the station, they were nearly swept away by a crowd of fleeing pedestrians. Screams of fear were heard for miles around and it made the gravity of the situation seem more serious.

Miguel had made it onto the ceiling in which he scaled down the corridor towards the main platforms. Spider-Man was up ahead of him. As they reached platform 1, their spider-sense began to tingle again.

Suddenly, Miguel was hit by what appeared to be a projectile missile. He fell to ground with a large thud. Spider-Man on the other hand, was able to dodge the blast and clung onto a pillar. Miguel picked him up off of the ground and rubbed his head.

"Are you alright?" Spider-Man asked.

"I hope he is?" said a voice which wasn't Miguel.

Then, The Hobgoblin slowly emerged from the dark tunnel on his stealth glider.

"I wouldn't want him dead just yet now would I?


	4. Chapter 4

Spider-Man

When Worlds Collide

Chapter 4

"Spider-Man! Distract him!" Miguel shouted as he tried to think of a plan to subdue the Hobgoblin.

"What's the point?" Spider-Man replied. "He knows now and by the looks of it, he's after you."

Miguel understood what the fellow wall crawler meant and threw himself at the Hobgoblin, but Hobgoblin had other ideas as through a barrage of pumpkin bombs at the wall crawler. Miguel quickly improvised and switched to one of his visions. He chose "Accelerated Mode" which slowed everyone around him down. This allowed him to easily dodge or reflect incoming projectiles. Miguel dodged and jumped the bombs as they nearly impacted with him. Instead, the pumpkin bombs exploded on the support pillars that were holding up the roof structure.

Spider-Man knew he had to do something as he watched the pillars break apart and crumble to the floor. He darted towards the centre pillar and fired multiple strands of sheet webbing to stop it from collapsing.

"Careful Miguel!" he shouted. "The more you're dodging his attacks, the more you're bringing the station down!"

"What do you want me do?" Miguel screamed back a he continued to avoid the Hobgoblins attacks. "Stand here and get blasted? Because that sort of thing doesn't look good on my reputation list."

"No. I'm saying that I have a better idea." Spider-Man replied as he finished his work on the support pillar.

He leaped up into the air and quickly located the Hobgoblin's weak points. He then fired two web lines', which attached themselves onto the Hobgoblin's shoulders and zipped towards him, with his fists clenched. He hit him square in the jaw, causing him to fall off his glider.

"Now let's discuss this properly?" he said as he returned to the ground. "Spiders to barf on a glider?"

"You'll have to catch me first?" Hobgoblin replied as he back-flipped onto his glider, spun round and headed back into the tunnel.

His menacing laugh echoed down the tunnel, providing a bearing of distance and direction to the Spider-Men.

"We'll have to go after him?" Miguel said as he leaped onto the subway tracks and web swung into the tunnel. "Come on?"

"So much for being a so called visiting buddy from another dimension?" Spider-Man replied as he made his way into the tunnel.

The tunnel lights had began to get dimmer and dimmer as the two wall crawlers headed deeper into the darkness. They began to lose the Hobgoblin and before they both knew it, they were lost in a maze of tunnels. They had arrived at the connecting rail, where five different rails would go off in different direction. They were surrounded by four other tunnels. Each tunnel had a faint light in the distance and loose wires sparked from the over head cables providing little light as possible. The question was which tunnel did the Hobgoblin take?

"We're going to have to split up." Spider-Man said. "This place looks like my New York?"

"Agreed. I mean splitting up I mean." Miguel replied. "Whoever finds Hobgoblin first must have the answers to some of our questions."

"Ark at you?" Spider-Man quipped. "Look Mr detective, we're meant to be tracking Mysterio not this ugly guy. Now can we get back on track here?"

"Hasn't it occurred to you yet that Hobgoblin and Mysterio could be working together here? For all we know, if we find one, we'll find the other."

"Well I'm going to take this one of the left." Spider-Man continued. "It's now a guessing game down here."

"Ok then. I'll take the one up ahead." Miguel replied. "I just have a feeling that he's up there?"

With that, the two Spider-Men split up to do their separate searches unaware that their foes were watching their every move.

Mysterio stuck to the shadows, as he distanced himself from Spider-Man so he couldn't trigger his spider-sense. He continuously muttered to himself as he watched his enemy slowly walk deeper and deeper into the vast darkness.

"That's it bug boy. Keep walking. Soon I'll have you cornered, you'll see?"

Spider-Man suddenly stopped in his tracks. He had entered a dead end area. He looked up to see daylight glow high above him.

"Well it looks like the only way is up?" he said to himself as he began to scale, the cold and slimy brick wall.

Suddenly, his spider-sense began to act up again, only this time, it had was so powerful that it made his head burn, leaving the wall crawler in pain.

"Or maybe not." He continued as back-flipped off the wall.

The tunnel behind him began to fill up with a familiar, eerie, pinkish looking fog. Mysterio materialised from the fog, holding the tablet under his right arm.

"Now I've got you cornered!" he said before letting out a demented amplified laugh.

"Shouldn't I be saying that to you?" Spider-Man quipped predictably.

Mysterio darted towards the Spider-Man, hitting in the chest as went. Spider-Man smashed his back up against the brick wall before unleashing some of his web tricks. He threw everything he had at Mysterio which included web bombs, sprays, fists and hammers, but unfortunately, none of them had any affect. Mysterio was still standing, barely scarred.

"Now it's my turn?" Mysterio replied as produced three, sharp razor disks.

"Na –ah-ah!" Spider-Man continued to mock. "Miss a go my kidney bowl wearing friend. I have an extra go?"

Spider-Man threw all his finest punches at Mysterio's chest. His attack worked, sending Mysterio flying back onto the rails, but he was grasping the tablet.

"Aww look at you!" Spider-Man mocked as he leaped out onto the rails. "You look like a toddler who's holding a blankie? Oh and by the way, you're barred from the museum."

"With the tablet in my hands, you are powerless!" Mysterio boasted as he leaped to his feet.

Spider-Man shot a web ball at Mysterio's head peace, knocking him back slightly.

"Hmm. I don't seem to be powerless." He said. "Maybe you stole the wrong tablet?"

Mysterio growled and charged at Spider-Man again, but narrowly missed as the wall crawler was one step ahead of each of he's moves. He leaped over Mysterio and clinged onto a pillar behind them.

"Check and see if it had a "Made in China" logo engraved at the bottom?" he continued as he scaled upwards to get distance for another attack.

"Enough!" Mysterio yelled, as he sent another projectile up towards Spider-Man.

The wall crawler dived down to punch Mysterio in the head peace. He then leaped away from the illusionist, rolled across the gravelly ground, leaped onto another pillar and began to flex his wrist.

"Seriously." He said. "Ouch!"

He could see that he had punched Mysterio hard enough that his head peace had formed a crack.

"Listen, I'm not expecting to see any water to come out of that head peace of yours am I?" he continued to joke although he was in pain this time round.

"This will not stop me?" Mysterio replied.

He held out the tablet and began to chant in a mysterious, ancient language. The fragments in the tablet lit and with a huge thunderous roar, it shot out a bright greenish beam of light. It fired at Spider-Man, hitting him and sending him crashing to the ground.

Mysterio laughed as he watched the now weak and Energy less Spider-Man crawl across the ground.

"Now that's more like it?" he said. "Now I'm going to take you to a more suitable place where I'll watch you die."

"Wha - What did you do to me?" Spider-Man spluttered, as he began to taste blood in his mouth. "Son of a bitch…..What did you do?"

"I merely paralysed your powers, providing me with the upper hand." Mysterio explained. "I commanded the tablet to zap your powers and it did so."

Suddenly, the pink fog began to reappear as it filled up the tunnels. It surrounded Mysterio and the paralysed Spider-Man.

"Whe- where are you taking me?"

"Oh you'll see soon enough. Mysterio answered. "Ha ha ha ha ha!"


	5. Chapter 5

Spider-Man

When Worlds Collide

Chapter 5

"Ha ha ha ha!" The Hobgoblin cried as he made his way towards the streets.

He needed to be in the air if he was going to get the chance knock Spider-Man 2099. He bolted upwards towards a street drain cover and blasted it open with one of his missiles. The cover was catapulted into the air so fast that it smashed into pieces when returned to the ground, scaring the people who were nearby. They all screamed and ran for their lives as Hobgoblin emerged from the ground.

The screams were so loud, that they could be heard from below. Back in the tunnels, Miguel had begun to give up the search when he heard the panicking public above him.

"And now he's up there." He moaned to himself. "This guy sure is picky on where to fight me? Oh well I can't blame him, it so dark here that I'm beginning to forget what natural light looks like."

He instantly located the exit, fired two web lines and slingshot his up through the hole. As shot up like a speeding bullet, he saw the Hobgoblin, up ahead, waiting for him. Firing more web lines, Miguel pulled himself out from the accent and swung onto a near by building. The Hobgoblin flew over to him and began to continue the game.

"I'll tell you something." Miguel quipped as he tried to get his breath back. "You can make a work out video out of this?"

"Enough you snivelling fool." Hobgoblin replied. "I'm going to finish you off up here infront of everyone!"

"I agree to that." Miguel replied. "Enough of this Tom and Jerry shit."

Suddenly, two cannons appeared from underneath the Hobgoblin's glider. They fired multiple missiles that exploded on the building, all around Miguel. The building was now a blaze and Miguel had to get off the building before the flames would burn him to death. Using all of his strength and agility, Miguel leaped off the building and flew out towards the glider.

The Hobgoblin began to take off again, but he did not intent to loose the future wall crawler. He waited for him to catch up by flying at a slow speed. Miguel shot a web line, which attached itself to the back of the glider.

"Hold on tight!" Hobgoblin chucked as Miguel appeared through the glider's fumes. "It's going to be a bumpy ride aboard the Hobgoblin express."

"You know what? You should patent that?" Miguel said.

Suddenly, the glider's thrusters ignited and the Hobgoblin began to pick up speed. Minuets ticked by and the glider was travelling so fast that the buildings, vehicles and streets were just blurs. Miguel was clinging onto his web line for dear life, knowing that it would disintegrate within the hour. The Hobgoblin knew that and decided to try to speed up the process. He lent back, sending the glider upwards into the clouds at an alarming speed.

"Let's go up for a bit of fresh air?" he chuckled, looking down at Miguel.

"I've got to crawl up and reach for the master control circuit box." Miguel thought to himself, as he slowly climbed upwards on the fast disintegrating strand of webbing. "I've to work fast those otherwise I'll get raped by frost particles and I know what that means."

The circuit box was easy to locate, as it was situated under the belly of the glider. It wasn't as fully armoured as the rest of the glider, which meant that it could be easily punched through or ripped apart. Miguel had to take the chance as they both had passed through a second layer of cloud. He struggled to battle the muscle – squashing G force as he reached the box. Slowly clenching his fist, Miguel made his move.

"Here goes."

His threw his fist through the circuit box with success and pulled out a huge bunch of multi- coloured cables. He ripped them out all at once and through them away. Sparks and smoke erupted from the glider. They then both realised that they had began to slow down. They then both began to fall back down at an even faster speed that before.

"You fool!" Hobgoblin cried. "We're going to die now!"

"Oh yeah!" Miguel replied, as he moved into a diving position. "Well I have other ideas."

He dived onto Hobgoblins back and began to punch his assailant in the back of the head. The Hobgoblin became dizzy and began to pass out from Miguel's repeated jabs. The city skyline came into view below them, as they hurtled towards the vast mass of the city below them.

"Well Hobby's out cold." Miguel thought. "So I'm going to have to use him as bouncy cushion!"

Miguel spun two webs in the air, which formed a parachute, and the two men began to pull out of the dive. Miguel wrapped his legs tightly around the Hobgoblin, keeping him steady and trying not to drop him.

As the two got closer and closer to the streets, Miguel realised that the police were below, waiting for them to land. They were fully protected with armour and they were armed with advanced laser rifles. The vast number of squad car sirens, lit up the streets, acting as landing beacon.

"You're in real trouble this time, Spider-Man!" the police chief said.

"Fine, you take him?" Miguel replied as he dropped the Hobgoblin, sending him crashing on top of the police. "Goodbye fellow douche bags."

The police fired a huge spread of lasers as Miguel swung away to the safety of the rooftops. Within a couple of seconds, he was gone and police ceased the firing.


	6. Chapter 6

Spider-Man

When Worlds Collide

Chapter 6

Spider-Man awoke to find himself no longer at in the subway tunnel. In fact, he was now situated 25 feet up from the ground. He steadily climbed to his feet, rubbed his dizzy aching head and began to check his surroundings let alone his sight was a little blurred. His body wobbled as he tried to gain his balance. He could slowly feel his powers return to him as flexed every limb. He then realised where he was.

"I know this place?" he said in amazement. "I'm on top of the Daily Bugle and the last I want to see is that old bastard Jameson!"

Mysterio emerged from the shadows behind him, clapping his hands. Spider-Man slowly turned round as he tried to keep himself up.

"Very perceptive of you." He said. "This was the Bugle and in this dimension, Jameson is dead."

"Why did you bring me here?" Spider-Man asked with frustration. "Because if it's for a dance then I'm afraid you're wasting you're time?"

"I brought you here because this is where I have chosen for you to die." Mysterio explained.

"Well that's very romantic?" Spider-Man mocked as he gained control of his reflexes. "I bet you don't pick up many women with that pick up line?"

Mysterio launched himself at the un-prepared wall crawler, forcing him towards the edge of the building. Spider-Man's head was now suspended over the streets below him. Using all of his might, Spider-Man launched a Kick into Mysterio, sending him crashing to the ground. He then leapt to his feet and began to charge at the mad man. Mysterio dived away, narrowly missing Spider-Man's attack.

"I can't believe we're even having this conversation." Spider-Man continued. "I mean us two planning my death and in a foreign dimension too?"

"Well stand still and I'll make this quick and painless for you." Mysterio replied.

"Why here of all places? What's wrong with our dimension?"

"Because everybody wants you dead here!"

"Fair point."

Mysterio hit Spider-Man in the jaw, sending him flying off the building. It was a long drop, but at the speed in which he was falling, he knew that he had to act fast before he would become a giant splattered pizza shaped mess on the sidewalk. He shot out as much weblines as he could to pull himself out of the dive. He then began to slow down and fired out another webline in order to swing away.

Mysterio was shocked to notice that his enemy had begun to swing towards him, so he began to bolt away. Using his powers, he propelled himself into the air and jumped from rooftop to rooftop just gain speed and distance. Spider-Man soon caught up with him and dived into Mysterio, sending him flying into a high story window. Shards of glass flew all over the place, coating the wooden floor. Mysterio broke his fall into a crashed into a pile of crates. As he raised his body from the mess, he saw Spider-Man's silhouette through the shattered window.

Spider- Man leapt from the window and walked towards the damaged and grounded Mysterio.

"The tablet. If you please?" he asked calmly.

"It's not here." Mysterio replied. "While you were unconscious, I snuck away and hid it. I'll never tell you the location of it's whereabouts'?"

"Now, now Mysterio. You know fully well that I have ways of making you talk?"

"Like what?"

Spider-Man shot a dozen strands of webbing into the room, forming the shape of a bat.

"Oh no!" Mysterio cried. "Not the bat again! Please!"

"Will you tell me then?" Spider-Man asked calmly.

"Yes. I'll tell you alright."

"Good."

"I hid the tablet somewhere in Stark Towers. I knew that you would not look there at first so I hid it there. You will find it at the nuclear waste area of the building. But you better hurry because it'll explode when it absorbs a critical amount of radiation and then you can say bye bye to both our worlds."

"You idiot!" Spider-Man barked as he held Mysterio up against the wall. "Are you crazy!"

"You'll never get there in time." Mysterio laughed.

Spider-Man grabbed Mysterio and swung towards the Empire State Building. He was swinging so fast that he nearly lost his grip of Mysterio. However the danger may be, he was determined to save the tablet and bring Mysterio back to his dimension.

As they arrived at the Empire State Building, Spider-Man called out to Madame Webb, who materialised behind them along with Miguel.

"You have him." She said. "Good, but what about the tablet?"

"We have a problem." Spider-Man explained. "And I might need Miguel's help on this one. There's no time to explain."

"Where are we going?" Miguel asked.

"Stark Towers." Spider-Man replied. "To the nuclear waste area. Follow me."

Spider-Man swung off towards the biggest tower that was centred at the heart of the city. Miguel was right behind him, trying to get more details. Madame Webb used her powers to put Mysterio in a force field of energy until both Spider-Men returned.

As they both swung through the city, Spider-Man told everything that Mysterio had disclosed to Miguel.

"So if the tablet absorbs too much radiation, it'll wipe out the city and both our worlds." He explained. "Only you know how to get there?"

"I know a way to get in without being seen." Miguel replied. "But we'll have to act fast before the guard bots spot us."

"Fair enough." Spider-Man replied. "Lets do this."


	7. Chapter 7

Spider-Man

When Worlds Collide

Chapter 7

The Stark building was dead ahead and it stood out distinctively amongst the other skyscrapers that were surrounding it. The huge Stark logo shone brightly into the night sky, hiding the natural moon light.

Spider-Man and Miguel swung their way towards the building as fast as they're agility would let them. They had trouble gaining height as the high winds picked up and were forcing them to lose grip of their weblines. Miguel leaped onto the wall of the Stark building and crawled up to the ledge just above him. As he perched himself onto the ledge securely he waited for Spider-Man to catch up with him.

"Well this is typical?" Spider-Man said as he grabbed onto the wall above Miguel. "The wind is against us. Is there another way to the waste disposal area?"

"What did I just tell you?" Miguel asked.

"You said no but I don't care." Spider-Man replied. "I always believe in a second option."

"Do you?"

"Sure I do. Usually it involves an air vent, a security switch and a fat guy called the Kingpin, but that should happen over here."

"Well there is an air vent near by here. We are at the 31st floor and we need to crawl up to the 40th."

"Well lead the way then?"

Miguel led Spider-Man up towards the 40th floor. The wind battered against them, causing their limbs to ache with every move. The air vent was up ahead as the two wall crawlers could here it's loose metal grate rattle around in the wind. Miguel approached the vent and ripped off the grate. Spider-Man crawled inside before Miguel could move. The shaft was small and compact. The end of the shaft had split up into a network of corridors that split off in all directions.

"Ok then? which way?" Spider-Man asked confused.

"This way I think?" Miguel replied, rubbing the back of his head.

"You think?" Spider-Man asked. "You think! You're meant to know!"

Miguel tried to get his bearings straight, but he trouble focusing due to the amount of electronic distortion that was messing up his suit readings. After a few long minuets, he was able to locate the direction.

"There." He said, dumbly as he pointed to the shaft which to the left of them.

"Oh bravo." Spider-Man mocked. "We finally got there in the end."

After a long, 15 minute crawl upwards, using their super speeds, the two Spider-Men made it to the waste dumps. The place was eerie as the green glow of nuclear waste, pulsated throughout the complex. Spider-Man didn't know where to start as the two of them had emerged within a maze of gigantic, metal cylinders that made their own corridors. Miguel tried to tune in to his spider-sense but couldn't due to the nuclear distortion. His spider- sense was highly advanced compared to Spider-Man's. he was able to tune into it anytime, whether if there was a danger or not. Spider-Man watched as Miguel pressed his fingers on his temples and walked around their part of the room.

"I can't locate the tablet anywhere." Miguel moaned. "My spider-sense is too distorted by the nuclear waves in this room."

"Have you heard yourself lately?" Spider-Man quipped, as his Spider-Sense began to ring inside his head. "It's over there."

Spider-Man darted towards the danger area, in hopes that he would find the tablet. Miguel looked at him as the other Spider-Man sprinted towards another eerie glow. Miguel wanted to follow, but he was quickly distracted by a loud sound that came from behind the main door.

"Guards!" he shouted. "Parker! We've got company!"

"Hold them off!" Spider-Man replied. "I've think I've found the tablet!"

His search paid off as he approached a mountain pile of glowing, metal cylinders. Buried under the cylinder's was the tablet, only it had changed colour and shape. With no time to spare, Spider-Man ploughed through the metal heap and grabbed the tablet. Somehow he was disturbed by its new look and knew that the nuclear energy must've somehow effected it.

The Guards had now made their way into the room, and Miguel leaped at them with full force throwing punches and kicks with all his might and speed.

Spider-Man appeared with the tablet (which he had wrapped in webbing to absorb the nuclear energy) and searched for a way out. By now, the security alarms were ringing throughout the building and all the main exits were locked down.

The guards didn't dare shoot laser within the dumps as they could cause chemical reactions which could blow up half the city. This gave Miguel the advantage to knock them all down. He had downed 5 men and he had 3 to go before they were in the clear.

Miguel elbowed one guard before kicking another in the jaw and upper cutting the third one to unconsciousness. Spider-Man found the only way out. They had to jump from the window.

"Come on!" Spider-Man yelled, ripping off the security shutter and smashing the window. "This is the only way out!"

Miguel agreed as he dived towards the window and leaped out into the sky. Spider-Man jumped through the window and instantly fell into a dive. Miguel used his diving skills and headed towards the botanic gardens below. he hurtled towards the ground like a bomb and stayed in a dead pattern.

Spider-Man pulled out of his dive and used his webbing to create a parachute which instantly slowed down his rate of decent. He was heading safely for the street with no possible chance of injury. As he approached street level, he disposed of his parachute just in time to see Miguel smash himself into the roof of the building next to him. To him, Miguel was nothing but a blue streak which caused a huge crash and a plume of smoke. As he ran towards the building, he saw Miguel walk out of the building, brushing the dust off his suit as he went.

"Why didn't you web yourself a little parachute?" Spider-Man asked as he patted his comrade on the back.

"What and look like a dick?" Miguel replied. "No thanks. I see that you've got the tablet nestled in that little cocoon of yours?"

"Yep." Spider-man replied. "But we need to hurry this back to Madame Webb so she can send me back."

Miguel nodded and began to swing back to the rendezvous point with Spider-Man following him close behind.


	8. Chapter 8

Spider-Man

When Worlds Collide

Chapter 8

Madame Webb was extremely pleased at the courageous teamwork of both Spider-Men. She had already sent Mysterio back to Spider-Man's dimension, where he was arrested by S.H.I.E.L.D. Now all she had to do was to send Spider-Man back.

As the two web-slingers arrived, the portal to Spider-Man's dimension began to open.

"Where is Mysterio?" Spider-Man asked.

"I've already sent him back." Webb replied. "Now all I need to do is send you and the tablet back, but first, the tablet."

"Why the tablet first? Why cant I go with the tablet?"

"Because in order to restore balance to both worlds, I have to reverse the event of when you got here. Mysterio arrived first, followed by the tablet that instantly followed and then you. Is that the tablet there?"

"It is." Spider-Man replied as he handed the tablet to Madame Webb. "I'm sure if it will survive through transit though? It had absorbed a lot radiation."

"It will be mended through transit." Webb explained. "While you two were gone, I was able to perfect a time travelling tunnel. The tablet will be restored to it's original form as it moves through the tunnel, re-appearing in the museum."

"And what about me?"

"You will re-appear on a building near the museum, but will have no re-collection of the events that occurred here."

"Yeah but I would still encounter Mysterio?"

"Not necessarily. You see, I sent Mysterio through to another point in your dimension. One point that can't be re-written. He won't show up again."

"Talk about messing with time?" Miguel joked.

"As for you." Webb continued. "You will have no knowledge of this event too. Once the tunnel closes, it will emit a high intensity radiation that will subject you to amnesia, but only for this event."

Spider-Man placed the tablet into the tunnel and watched as it was immediately whisked away at the speed of sound. He then turned to Miguel and the two exchanged a hand shake.

"It was a pleasure working with you." He said. "Thank you for all your help, besides my witty comments."

"Well I must admit it was fun." Miguel replied. "If only I could come to your dimension one time?"

"Well I'm sure that one day you will." Spider-Man replied, before retracting his arm.

"You must go now." Webb interrupted. "I can't hold the tunnel for long."

"Meh. You're the lady?" Spider-Man quipped as he gave the her a jokingly salute.

He dived into the tunnel just as it closed on them. Miguel fell to the ground as he felt dizzy and confused. Madame Webb had gone. Rising to his feet, Miguel shook his head and asked himself;

"Wait. What am I doing up here?"

Spider-Man however, arrived back in dimension a different way. The tunnel didn't appear anywhere which was an odd experience for the wall crawler. He just materialised on the side of a building that was next to the museum, just as Madame Webb predicted.

He rubbed his head and tried to figure out what had happened.

"What happened?" he thought to himself. "One minuet I was swinging by. Now I'm here. Oh well I might as well head on home. The sun is setting and Mary Jane would be getting worried sick about me."

With no memory of what had just happened. Spider-Man had swung off into the warm New York sunset. Another adventure had mysteriously come to a successful end.


End file.
